185th Paratroopers Division Folgore
185th Paratroopers Division Folgore or 185ª Divisione Paracadutisti Folgore was a Parachute Division of the Italian Army (in Italian Regio Esercito) during World War II. History The history of the 185th Division "Folgore" spans from late 1930s, when its immediate ancestors were established, to 1945, when its immediate successor was disbanded. Libyan paratroopers Direct and immediate origins of the 185th Paratroopers Division "Folgore" lie in the Paratroopers units formed in the wake of the breaking out of the World War Two. In 1938 Marshal of the Air Force Italo Balbo established the Camp-School for Paratrooper of the Libyan Troops under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Goffredo Tonini and stationed at the airport of Castel Benito near Tripoli. By 1939 there were two Libyan Paratroopers Battalions. By early 1940 an Italian paratroopers battalion was also established. At the beginning of the Italian participation in World War Two there were: * 1 Libyan Paratroopers School; * 1 Libyan Paratroopers Battalion; 500 troops, 4 Companies. * 1 National (i.e. Italian) Paratroopers Battalion: 300 troops, 4 Companies. On 15 January 1941 both Libyan Paratroopers School and Libyan Paratroopers Battalion were assigned to the defence of El Fteiah airport (near Derna) with 850 troops (418 Italians and 432 Libyans). Paratroopers Military Schools After quarrels, in 1937 paratroopers schools were assigned by law to the Regia Aeronautica. Two years later, in 1939, two Paratroopers Military School based in Tarquinia and in Viterbo were established. School personnel was drawn from the Air force, while personnel to instruct consisted of Royal Italian Army officers and sub-officers. The Tarquinia school included: * School Command (the Commander was a senior officer of the Air force, the Deputy Commander a senior officer of the Army); * Flight Unit; * Student Paratroopers Training Battalion; * Services Unit; * Technical and Maintenance Unit; * Logistic-Administration Unit; * Studies and Leassons learned Unit. The 2-months Instructors course began in March 1940. In late November 1940 was established onlu one Paratroopers Battalion. The Division In July 1940 first paratroopers units were established: I Paratroopers Royal Carabinieri Battalion and II and III Paratroopers Battalions; in Spring 1941 the IV Battalion, the Anti-tank Cannons Company and the 1st Paratroopers Regiment were established. By 1942, the V, VI and VII Paratroopers Battalions formed the 2nd Paratroopers Regiment, the 9th, 10th and 11th Battalions formed the 3rd Paratroopers Regiment; at the same time, Regimental Cannons Company were combined into the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Paratrooper Artillery Groups, which in turn formed the Paratrooper Artillery Regiment. The division was formed on 1 September 1941 in Tarquinia, as the 1ª Divisione Paracadutisti. The division was intended to be used in Operation Hercules - the planned Axis invasion of Malta. Initially the division was made up of the following units: * Division headquarters and headquarters company * 1st Paratroopers Infantry Regiment (later renamed 185th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** II Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** III Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** IV Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** 1st Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 antitank guns, nicknamed elefantino - little elephant, for his shape) * 2nd Paratroopers Infantry Regiment (later renamed 186th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** V Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** VI Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** VII Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** 2nd Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 antitank guns) * 3rd Paratroopers Infantry Regiment joined the division on 3 March 1942 (later renamed 187th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** IX Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** X Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** XI Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** 3rd Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * Paratroopers Artillery Regiment (later renamed 185th Paratroopers Artillery Regiment) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Battery ** I Paratroopers Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) ** II Paratroopers Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) ** III Paratroopers Artillery Group (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * VIII Paratroopers Engineer Battalion * Mining and Explosives Engineers Company * Signal Engineers Company * Division Service Units Each Paratroopers Infantry Battalion fielded one Headquarters and three Paratroopers Infantry Companies. Each Paratroopers Artillery Group fielded one Headquarters and two Paratroopers Artillery Batteries armed with 47/32 M35 cannons. The VIII Paratroopers Engineer Battalion fielded one Headquarters and three Paratroopers Engineer Companies. The Division was well equipped with modern automatic weapons (Beretta submachine gun, Breda M37 and Breda M38 heavy machine guns) and many support weapons, giving the paratroopers of the division a good firepower against infantry and light tanks, but without any transports or medium and heavy artillery. After the cancellation of the invasion of Malta the division was sent to the North African theater. However it left the 1st Paratroopers Infantry Regiment with one battalion in Italy as foundation for the [[184th Paratroopers Division Nembo|184th Paratroopers Division Nembo]]. In June 1942 the divisions name was changed to 185th Paratroopers Division ''Folgore'' and its regiments renumbered and renamed as well. In North Africa the division participated in the Battles of El Alamein, where the division was the protagonist of a strong resistance against the attacking Commonwealth forces, managing also to drive off some attacks conducted by tanks and heavy infantry. In the course of the Second Battle of El Alamein the division was almost completely destroyed. El Alamein During the Second battle of El Alamein the Folgore Division was under attack from three British divisions 44th (Home Counties) Infantry Division, 50th (Northumbrian) Infantry Division, 7th Armoured Division, and the 1st Free French Brigade. ] Operation Lightfoot launched on 24 October 1942, was designed to break through The weak Italian-held southern sector of the Alamein line where the Bologna, Brescia, Pavia and Folgore Divisions anchored the right flank. The British attack began with an artillery barrage, followed by an all out assault by the 7th Armoured and 44th Infantry divisions. However, all that was achieved at a high cost of life and equipment was a small salient, which was soon recaptured by the Folgore. In the following days between 25 October and 4 November, the 50th, 7th, 44th divisions, 1st and 2nd Free French and the Royal Hellenic Brigades, supported by artillery and armour, failed to break through in the southern sector. The Folgore used everything at their disposal including letting the enemy advance into a "cul-de-sac" and then launching a counterattack from all sides. They also used their 47mm Anti-tank guns from enfilade positions and Molotov cocktails to knock out the advancing tanks. In the initial British assault alone the Folgore had destroyed over 120 armoured vehicles, and inflicted over 600 casualties. On 6 November, after having exhausted all its ammunition, the remainder of the Division surrendered. The few survivors, who managed to withdraw, were reorganized into the 285 Folgore Paratroopers Battalion and fought in Tunisia, they surrendered to the British in 1943, but without having to show a white flag and without having to raise their hands while surrendering. Quarrie, p 58 Battle analysis At El-Alamein, throughout several engagements, the paratroopers were either able to drive back the attacks or, when the enemy had been successful in completely wiping out the first line of outposts, to reform again, usually counterattacking. In spite of the overwhelming numbers, the British made little headway against them, and in the end, the Folgore was ordered to fall back because the enemy obtained a breakthrough elsewhere. The reasons behind this limited victory of sorts are two: mines and "guts". The mines were of course an invaluable asset for the defense. Here the minefields were extensive, thick, and treacherous; furthermore, the mines were in multiple fields. They forced the attackers to move slowly and to stick to the bottlenecks of the cleared pathways, often under observed artillery fire. Whenever the exit of the cleared track was within reach of one of the short-ranged Italian 47mm AT guns, it was easy to block the attack, provided that the first tank or two were disabled. But the British had effective mine-clearing task forces, flail tanks (the Scorpions) and Valentine tanks, and heavy artillery barrages to move behind. All of their main attacks, in the end, came through the minefields. There, the outnumbered paratroops, after hours of artillery fire, counterattacked the infantry and close assaulted the tanks, with grenades and molotov cocktails. Notwithstanding the heavy casualties they suffered, and temporary British successes in occupying several positions in the first outpost line, they held their ground. The main British effort, of course, was in the northern part of the line of the "Battle of El Alamein". However, the four divisions attacking the Folgore positions in the south, had also been given breakthrough objectives, that they did not reach. The 7th Armoured Division had been ordered to spare their tanks, so their attacks were called off after the bloody fighting during the night of October 24: 31 British tanks were destroyed or disabled during that night alone.Playfair I.S.O.(2004) pub. HMSO 1966, The Mediterranean and Middle East, Volume IV: The Destruction of the Axis Forces in Africa. History of the Second World War; United Kingdom Military Series. Uckfield, UK: Naval & Military Press, p.46 At the end of the battle of El Alamein, Harry Zinder of Time magazine noted that the Italians paratroopers fought better than had been expected, and commented that: In the south, the famed Folgore Paratroopers Division fought to the last round of ammunition.Harry Zinder's nov 16, 1942 report for TIME MAGAZINE With a few survivors and some replacement, the 285º Battaglione Paracadutisti "Folgore", a battaillon-size unit commandeered by Captain Lombardini, was formed, and participated to the defense of the Mareth Line in Tunisia in mid 1943, particularly at the Battle of Takrouna, where it was destroyed. Order of battle The division was sent to Africa and fought in the Battle of El Alamein with the following structure:G.Lunardi, P.Compagni "I paracadutisti Italiani 1937/45", Editrice Militare Italiana, Milano 1989, pag.41 * Division Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 186th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment ** Headquarter and Headquarters Company ** V Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** VI Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** VII Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * 187th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** II Paratroopers Infantry Battalion (from 185th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment) ** IV Paratroopers Infantry Battalion (from 185th Paratroopers Infantry Regiment) ** IX Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** X Paratroopers Infantry Battalion ** Regimental Cannon Company (with 47/32 M35 cannons) * 185th Paratroopers Artillery Regiment ** Headquarters and Headquarters Battery ** I Paratroopers Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) ** II Paratroopers Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) ** III Paratroopers Artillery Group (with two batteries of 47/32 M35 cannons) * VIII Paratroopers Engineer Battalion * 185th Medical Section * 20th Maintenance Section * 20th Supply Section * 20th Mortar Company (81mm Model 35 mortars) * 185th Mining and Explosives Engineers Company * 185th Signal Engineers Company * 185th Mixed Carabinieri Company * 185th Transportation Unit * 260th Field Post Office Honours For its conduct during the Second Battle of El Alamein the divisions as whole was awarded a Gold Medal of Military Valor. The 185th Artillery, 186th Paratroopers and 187th Paratroopers regiments received a second Gold Medal for specific actions during the Second Battle of El Alamein. Additionally the following soldiers of the division were awarded a Gold Medal of Military Valor during the Western Desert Campaign: * Second Battle of El Alamein: ** Corporal Major Antonio ANDRIOLO, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23 – November 4, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Roberto BANDINI, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Ferruccio BRANDI, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, October 24, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Pietro BRUNO 132d Transport Regiment ** Private Giuseppe CAPPELLETTO, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Private Giacomo CESARONI, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, October 29, 1942 ** Private Leandro FRANCHI, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, November 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Giovanni GAMBAUDO, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–24, 1942 ** First Lieutenant Marco GOLA, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–24, 1942 ** Private Gerardo LUSTRISSIMI, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Sergeant Major Dario PIRLONE, 185th Artillery Regiment, October 24, 1942 ** Sergeant Nicola PISTILLO, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–25, 1942 ** Corporal Major Dario PONZECCHI, 185th Paratroopers Regiment, October 26, 1942 ** Captain Costantino RUSPOLI, Prince of Poggio Suasa, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, October 26–27, 1942 ** Captain Gastone SIMONI, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, October 23–27, 1942 * For other battles during the Western Desert Campaign: ** Sergeant Major Mario GIARETTO, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, August 8, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Omero LUCCHI, Folgore Division Artillery, August 31 – September 4, 1942 ** Sapper Clinio MISSERVILLE, 185th Assault Sapper Company, September 10, 1942 ** Major Aurelio ROSSI, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, August 20 – September 3, 1942 ** Captain Fabio RUGIADI, 187th Paratroopers Regiment, August 30, 1942 ** Lieutenant Colonel Luigi PASCUCCI 132d Transport Regiment, November 4, 1942 ** Lieutenant Colonel Carlo Marescotti RUSPOLI, Prince of Poggio Suasa, 186th Paratroopers Regiment ** First Lieutenant Giovanni STARACE, Folgore Division, July - November, 1942 ** Second Lieutenant Giovanni STASSI, 186th Paratroopers Regiment, August 25 – September 2, 1942 Combat Group Folgore On 25 September 1944 the Italian Co-Belligerent Army raised the Folgore Combat Group with soldiers and materiel from the disbanded [[184th Paratroopers Division Nembo|184th Paratroopers Division Nembo]]. After the war the combat group became the ''Folgore'' Mechanized Division, which was disbanded on 31 October 1986. Paratroopers Brigade Folgore On 1 January 1963 the Italian Army raised the [[Paratroopers Brigade Folgore|Paratroopers Brigade Folgore]] in Pisa. After the end of the Cold War the Italian Army decided to rename the battalions in the brigade as regiments for historical reasons. Therefore, the battalions in the Paratroopers Brigade Folgore were given the names of the regiments of the former 185th Paratroopers Division Folgore. See also * Paracadutisti * Paratroopers Brigade Folgore References * Further reading * George F. Nafziger. Italian Order of Battle: An organizational history of the Italian Army in World War II (3 vol) * Irving, David. La pista della volpe Mondadori editore. Milano, 1978 * Krieg, E. La guerra nel deserto - vol. 2 - La battaglia di El Alamein. Edizioni di Crémille. Ginevra, 1969 * Petacco, Arrigo. L'armata nel deserto. (Capitolo: Folgore). Mondadori editore. Milano, 2001 External links * Parachute landing troops on Kefalonia. (PL) Category:Airborne divisions of Italy Category:Divisions of Italy in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1943